marvel_cinematic_universe_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pepper Potts
' Virginia "Pepper" Potts' is a character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Initially an assistant to Tony Stark, she and him began a romantic relationshi and is currently the CEO of Stark Industries. Pepper is portrayed by History Background Virginia "Pepper" Potts came to work at Stark Industries under the management of Tony Stark, becoming his assistant. Phase One Pepper remained as an assistant to Tony Stark, especially after getting kidnapped by the Ten Rings and welcomed him back to America from his captivity in Afghanistan. At a press conference, she met Agent Phil Coulson and was shocked to learn that Tony announcing that Stark Industries was no longer making weapons. During a party, Pepper danced with the boss but they were interrupted when Stark and Christine Everhart left, ending the date. A few days late,r Pepper learned that Stark was Iron Man. She later was told to destroyed the old Arc Reactor Tony owned and told him to never let her do that again. Pepper took the gift and kept it in her room, labeling it with "Proof that Tony Stark does have a heart." She later learned about Obidiah Stane's actions and told them to Phil Coulson. Pepper later helped Stark win his fight with Obidiah Stane, and saved his life with the Arc Reactor. In Iron Man 2, Virginia is named the New CEO of Stark Industries by Tony Stark. At the very end, Pepper begins a romantic relationship with Stark, giving his title as CEO back to him. In The Avengers, at the top floor of Stark Tower, Pepper was having a date with Tony, but Phil Coulson interrupted them. Pepper had befriended Coulson from their previous meetings. She convinced Tony to view documents Phil had acquired. She was also aware of the Avengers Initiative, something Tony had told her due to hi slack of keeping a secret. She did convince him to help save the world from Loki Laufeyson before leaving on a flight to Washington DC. After the Battle of New York ,Pepper and Stark worked on redesigning Stark Towers Phase Three In Iron Man 3, When Stark Mansion was exploded, Pepper was protected by the Iron Man Armor, but she found the helmet that belonged to Stark and believed him to be dead. However, he survived the attack , but Tony left a message for her that he was alright and apologized to her after he let his arrogance get the better of him and put her in danger. Pepper is later kidnapped by Aldrich Killian, who injects her with the Extermis disease. Killian planned on using her as leverage against Iron Man. She seemingly fell to her death, but was revealed to be alive. She caused a surprise attack, and caused an explosion that Killed Killian. Tony later cured Pepper of the Extermis disease and they continued their relationship. In Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pepper returned to Stark Towers, and decided to get back together with Tony. The two entered a passionate kiss, with Tony planning to propose to her in front of the press. Family *[[Iron Man|'Tony Stark/Iron Man']] (fiance) *'Morgan' (uncle) Category:Iron Man Category:Female Characters Category:Phase One characters Category:Phase Two Characters Category:Phase Three characters Category:Iron Man Characters Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Characters